Percy Jackson and the Aliens
by kulaczking
Summary: The next Great Prophecy is here and it isn't good. Percy and his friends must fight to survive against a deadly species unknown to Earth.


Waz up peeps Chapter 1 in this new story is out!

Hope you all enjoy!

**_WARNING:_ This story is a very gory one. If you do not want nightmares, do NOT read this story, or if you wish, skip over Thalia's POV in the beginning, this will, however, take away from the story and you may not understand events later in the chapter... Thank you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to any of the Alien books or movies, or anything. Nor the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

'...' = thought

"..." = talking

[1], [2], [3]... = extra segments given at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked as he drove us home from one of the best dates we've had in a long time.

"Yes Wise Girl?" he responded, mimicking my tone.

"Have you talked to Thalia recently?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, she IM-ed me last week saying that that she and the Hunters would be at camp two days ago. And... unless your head really is filled with seaweed, you've probably noticed that they aren't here."

"True, but you never mentioned it so I would have known anyway."

"Usually they're punctual and what not. Does that seem odd at all?"

"Actually, yes, it does seem off. I'll see if I can get a hold of Artemis or Thalia tonight," he said reassuringly.

We drove back to camp with only the radio to keep it from silence. Yes, there are cars, but if you live near or in a city for a while, you seem to forget that they're there. I was worried. Thalia's usually one to keep her promises.

When we got back to camp, it was 8:13pm. I said goodnight to Percy giving him a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards my cabin.

Percy POV

Since when were the Hunters stopping by? As much as I love Annabeth, I really wanted to see Thalia. I hadn't talked to her in months. I headed over to my cabin and walked inside, relieved by the salty ocean smell that the cabin had. I dug a drachma out from under my mattress (I keep a few there just in case) and turned on the mist-fan-florescent light combo that I had Leo make me two weeks ago. Iris messaging convenience at its finest. I pointed the lamp at the "cloud" and flipped the switch on high. A small but bright rainbow appeared in the room.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace," I said tossing the drachma into it.

The image shimmered and I saw her and a group of other Hunters trudging though an open field probably in eastern New York somewhere.

"Thals!" I called.

She jumped in surprise and turned.

"Percy?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. Annabeth just told me that you and your friends were supposed to be here two days ago. I was worried and wanted to make sure your alright."

"Oh... well... We were but..." she said trailing off.

"But what?" I inquired.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by an EXTREMELY loud hiss. Thalia paled along with the rest of them. All of them turned in the direction of the noise.

"Stay quiet..." she whispered to me and her squad.

Staying semi-quiet, I asked, "What was that?"

"W-w-we d-don't know," she stammered. "All we _do_ know is it isn't any normal monster. We shoot it over and over and it just shrugs it off and retreats back into the darkness. Its the reason we haven't got to camp yet."

She gave me a brief description of the monster and to be frank, it sounded like a deadly, living nightmare, born of night and death.

"Well, I hope you kill this.. thing... and get here safely. Bye."

I waved my hand though the mist and the connection was broken.

Thalia POV

As if being hunted at your own game wasn't bad enough, your best friend's boyfriend decides to IM you out of the blue. If I could zap him through a rainbow, I would've by now. Anyway, the monster that's hunting us is very elusive at that. It's attacked us four or five times now, each time more aggressively than the last. I feel bad for Kalli, she just joined the hunt a week ago and then this happens.

The thing hissed again, this time closer than the last time.

"Everyone ready up for battle, now!" I commanded.

We moved up to a small hilltop and looked down the slope.

Then, we saw it. It was absolutely horrifying as I could see every feature on its body. The 10 ft serrated tail with a blade tip, the long banana shaped head with many groves in the sides of it, the tubes protruding from its back, and the massive sets of claws on its hands. Phoebe fired at the head out of panic. The high speed deadly missile just ricocheted off harmlessly. It immediately turned its head in our direction and hissed.

"Fire at will!" I screamed as a wall of bright silver arrows shot towards it.

I counted about six shots that hit the creature in the side and sank into the skin. It howled/hissed in pain. At least I hope that's pain... After I notched my next arrow, I looked up to observe it. It just walked slowly in our direction as if it hadn't spotted us. Then I noticed that the arrows that _were _stuck in its side were not there anymore. Zada stood up and ran. I don't blame her, I was about to call a retreat, when the "thing" spotted Zada.

I will never get the next few moments out of my head as long as I live. The creature was fast, VERY fast. It almost reached Zada in eight seconds from a hundred plus yards. It grabbed her shoulders from behind digging its claws into her and lifted her up two and a half feet into the air as its tail arced so the blade faced at Zada. She screamed in pain but was instantly silenced by the tail as it pierced her lower back with a loud series of cracks as her vertebrae shattered. The tail slowly pushed itself out of her chest before the creature yanked it back through, ripping organ tissue out with it. Zada coughed twice spewing blood everywhere. It was gruesome, but the thing wasn't finished with her yet. It grabbed her head and tilted it back so she could live her final moments in complete horror, staring into this thing's terrifying face... It hissed and opened its mouth. I though it was going to bite her head and kill her that way, but instead, a little mouth shot out and plunged straight though her left eye socket and out the back of her skull with a clearly audible splattering/cracking sound . Blood and bone fragments poured out onto the ground turning it a dark red. As the mouth retracted back into the other one, it let go of Zada and waved its tail in the air like a flag, hissed, then ran off into the nearby forest soon after, leaving an unrecognizable Zada in the moonlit grass. The grass glinting red with oxidized blood. A scary reminder of what just happened and a warning of what the creature is actually capable of.

I sat there out of complete and utter fear of what had just happened to one of our group.

"Let's go, NOW!" Phoebe said to me forcefully, even though she was shaking. I couldn't argue with that.

"You heard her, lets put as much distance between us and it," I relayed to the group. Then, we booked it for camp.

Leo POV

"Great, another fail," I growled as I slammed the desk. I was trying to make a cannon that used my power as ammo but I wasn't having any luck.

"Leo!" Nyssa called.

"What?" I said with my face on my desk.

"Malcolm wants to see you, dunno why."

I sighed and got up. I headed out and saw Malcolm leaning on the side of the cabin.

"Yo dude, what's up?" I asked happily, ignoring my failure from a few seconds ago.

"The sky," he replied.

"So... what do you want?"

"Chiron wants to speak to you, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico."

"Why?" I questioned nervously, "Are we in trouble?"

"I don't know, he just asked me to tell you guys to see him at breakfast."

"Oh... okay."

"Now excuse me, I got to wake up Annabeth. See ya later."

"Bye," I said and waved.

15 minutes later...

We all sat in front of Chiron at this large table off to the side.

"If you are wondering, you are not in trouble, well, you and every living thing is in danger of being wiped off the face of the planet," he started.

Well thanks. I really needed to be told that I may die soon right after this morning's events.

"Rachel gave a prophecy early this morning. It went like this...

* * *

><p><em>Those who die shall die in vain,<em>

_To suffer from eternal pain,_

_We are not alone in this universe_

_From this sprouts an endless cure."_

_To turn and fight the one's who hiss,_

_Or fall into the great abyss."_

* * *

><p>"Ummm..." Jason said.<p>

"That doesn't sound good," Piper stated.

"Ya think!?" I exclaimed.

"Uh, guys?" Percy asked.

"What?" we all asked back.

"I-I talked to Thalia last night via IM. I think I know what the prophecy means..."

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think of this chapterstory. It's shorter than I had hoped, but it got my point across.

As with my other story, gives mez allz da suggestions. I waant to hear them. And yes, I can make this a LOT more gruesome. I don't really want to, but I can.

This is KulaczKing signing off, PEACE!


End file.
